


Escapes and beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Ficlet, Gabriel the archangel - Freeform, Loki - Freeform, M/M, Medieval, No Smut, Origin Story, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, The Trickster - Freeform, Vessel, a long time ago, could even be secretly larping, gabriel is old, just a fic, lol, old man gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3541250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel's Vessel origin story.</p>
<p>For years Gabriel had waited for his vessel to be born and raised, he circled the world for what was a millennia. Luckily enough for him it felt like a day. He felt the pull of his vessel calling to him, so Gabriel had to track him down. It was the only direction he had left after he escaped to earth to hide from his dysfunctional family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escapes and beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided that as a celestial being, Gabriel is no more a he than he is a she. So I shall use the 'Ze and mer' pronouns in the time span that Gabriel does not own a human body to actually have either she or he or ze depending on the humans feelings and gender orientation.   
> If this is deemed inconsiderate or makes you feel uncomfortable in any way, feel free to share this with me privately. And I will try my best to relieve whatever you feel is unfair or incorrect.
> 
> “Pronouns are a silly thing to be picky about when you're a multidimensional wavelength of celestial intent”
> 
> Www.archiveofourown.com/A_beautiful_beast

A beam of light surged swiftly across the earth, like a bolt of blue lightning it trailed around the sky, occasionally looping around, as if the strange zap of light, was personified, looking for something, and was extremely flustered, like it couldn't decide which way it wanted to turn. Luckily no human could observe this stroke of smoky texture, it was hidden to the human eye. If they could, the surge knew they would shout, pointing at the air above them "witchcraft!", "the devil is here on earth!"

The Ray of brightness would be highly embarrassed in zemself if the small people actually could see zers lost, uneasy movements. "They told me he was somewhere on this continent, I am highly sure of it."

The smoke mumbled to zemself, frustratedly, still twirling around like a bright blue ribbon in the sky. ze zoomed across the greys and weak blues of the clouds, knowing full well ze was the reason for such weather. "Rain, thunderstorms, and cyclones."

The electric blue bolt sighed with contempt, or would have sighed if ze had a body to sigh with. ze loved the precipitation, especially when ze was the one causing it. Slowing to a stop, peering down at the ground. hearing loud shouts and calls down below, ze watched curiously as large flags of both reds and blues and greens waved about. Many swords were raised high on the air, and there began a symphony of metals clashing against each other. "Humans and their petty wars." 

Ze felt zers eyes would be rolling right now. Suddenly, there was a pull in zers aura. Like nothing ze had ever experienced in the hundreds of years existing. "He must be down there. In that hoard of imbeciles."

Ze grumbled, slowly floating down to the ground below mer, shouts from below hardly greeted mer, an angel, with open arms.   
But then again, ze did flee heaven to live on earth, so ze couldn't complain too much; That's the only thing zers siblings did all day anyway. Ze remembered how tired ze was from all the arguing between zers brothers and sisters; Michael, Lucifer and Raphael. How ze despised how unconventional his family truly was.   
His second eldest sibling, Lucifer, did not enjoy the way their father wanted them to bow before millions of tiny ants each of them knew they could crush under their wrath in a heartbeat. And privately, mer believed what lucifer said to be true. They were an evil race, plagued with lies and sin. Which sent zers favourite brother, to be locked up for eternity. Ze learnt everything ze knew from Lucifer, Michael did not raise him, Raphael was Too young an angel to understand, and of course, their father didn't care, only about his train set in the basement. 

Zers heart felt Hollow, like ze had lost all that was important and worthy to mer. In the blink of an eyelid, zers fathers creations had been at each others throats, which ze was never too surprised about. "They are going to kill each other off, then plagues shall infest their lands, destroying all life. Father was wrong on this descision, I just know it."

A large tent was sprawled upon a large field, which was infested by humans, scrambling around trying to slice at each others throats, or ride a horse over one another. The gravitational pull toward zers objective became stronger and more spritely by the second, and ze entered the doorway of the small leather encased tent, immediately blasted with the shouts of a hairless ape. "I told you before, sāmwīs idiot! we need more supplies!"

A giant man with curled biceps and long light Ash hair shot a large tankard-like mug at a small mans head. The alcoholic liquid sloshed onto the ground, just missing the younger, stout human. Held in his arms, were scrolls and pages among ramblings of old English, most of which ze knew only the tiny person could read. "Illiterate humans..."

The ghost like aura huffed. Still invisible to any of the humans eyes, the larger, chain mail encased officer barged through the smoke, not every realising ze was there, and stormed out of the building to rally his troops. "My vessel... It must be him."

Gazing upon the giant of a man, the glow trailed him, floating like a feather around, observing the 6'3" human, with cannonballs for biceps and warpaint carelessly splashed across his nose, and eyelids, a deep red, the colour of blood. Piercing blue eyes climbed onto the top of a large rock, consequently deeming him even taller than he was before. He pulled his large sword out of its holster, and contrary to his figure, gripped it softly and comfortably, addressing his troops, they immediately turned around, some of their faces fear stricken, some ready to fight. "Aright men! Today we take back what was once ours! Too long we have been hiding and cowering underground! Our brothers in arms are fighting for our enemies blood as we speak! So I give you two options men; go crawl back into your mothers womb, or fight with me, for honour! For glory! For the right to keep our land!"

"YEAAAAH!"

A harmony of shouts and encouraged screams blasted from the troops. And the ethereal glow became excited. "My vessel is a leader, a warrior, someone who people rely on!"

As the Angels vessel bolted into battle, sword raised high as his feel bounded across the earth, ze swore ze could feel every footstep rattle the ground around them. Ze watched as the man flicked his sword with wisdom, twirling it like a ballerina with a light, ribbon. He grunted and shouted angrily as blood drenched the mans body, stealing the leather clad across his chest. Kinda ugly though, broken nose, small eyes and dislodged jaw, large chin. He was not a sweet to zers sight.

As the smoke floated toward the man, ze immediately felt a pull behind zemself.

Turning around, ze came to the realisation this brute of a man in fact, was not his true vessel. But would cripple and crumble as simple and quickly as a rose in flame.

Returning to the sprawled tent, ze now realised who zers true vessel was. The man was still gathering scrolls and papers clumsily from the floor where he had scattered them, occasionally dropping one accidentally from his arms if he picked up too many at once. He was shorter than ze expected. Not exactly the embodiment of holy wrath that all his brothers and sisters allocated vessels were. This man had long sandy brown locks that curled around his ears, it was messy and teased due to the unkept times. He wore a simple robe, nothing too intimidating, but ze also knew that meant he was a humble and kind man. Not many scribes were poor in wealth in this time, as not many humans could read so they paid greatly for a readers services. 

Ze had no cause, no special mission ze had to fulfil, but ze wanted to know what being a pathetic human would be like. Ze would posess this man at dusk.

**

"Hello mortal."

A loud clap of thunder followed the almost silent wisper ze placed into the small mans ear. Ze began with something simple, a hello deemed appropriate. It seemed this was not the case, because the man muffled a scream, sitting up in his straw-filled bedding. "Who is there?"

He shifted uneasily, eyes still closed. But as the human widened his eyes, he saw it; a giant glowing orb of blue, more beautiful than most. It was like smoke, but it's aura was so powerful, it made the mans heart skip every second beat. "Wh- what are you?"

"Do not be startled human, I am the messenger. Gods child before you, before the world-"

"Boda? Are- are you an engel?"

He stuttered, sweat trickled down the mans forehead. "An angel yes, but one more powerful than most. I am Gabriel. Archangel of the lord. I have come to save you."

He tilted his head, now comfortable, as if talking to an angel was an everyday occurrence. "Save me? From whom? have I had my life threatened by that of an enemy? No engel!"

"I have come to save you, dear human, from your weary life. Do you not grow tired of your regime? Does it not bore you to countless tears? Wouldn't you rather be on the battlefield with your siblings in armour? I can possess you and help you fufill the courageous life you always dreamed"

The man pursed his lips. Considering for a while, he finally nodded. "Yes boda, but one question?"

"Of course, human."

"Why me? I am frail and limp. There are many strong men who have fought on battle before! I cannot best a man with a sword, only wit. I am a coward! I fear the silver blade that silts my throat. I will go into battle and die instantaneously! I never learned how to be a knight! Why pick such a weak vessel?"

Gabriel knew his father. If this man say he a coward then God chose a vessel that he believed suited Gabriel well. He did not say this though. "My father has chosen you. Wether it be for your chance to prove you are worthy of gods mighty wrath, or for me to lead you to a life of glory it would be unbeknownst to me. You must let me in in order for me to possess you. It is your choice, but with my help, you can become the greatest warrior these lands have ever seen. You can turn the tides of this war and wash away your enemies. You will be a god among men. And if power is not what you seek, then I shall bestow upon you more knowledge then one man should possess."

This was the sealant for the young man. He pulled himself out of his bed. "Archangel, Gabriel. Gea, yes. I will be your vessel. Teach me the knowledge, turn the war, save my country. I will devote myself to your grace if you will let me."

**Author's Note:**

> sāmwīs- stupid  
> Engel- angel   
> Boda- messenger  
> Gea- yes
> 
> Originally I wanted this to be a full blown fanfic with heaps of chapters, but I didn't know how to go about it. I wanted Gabriel and his vessel (Richard speight jr [but not]) to fall in love. They fought many battles together, and were head over heels, but then as all of Gabriels vessel's friends and family died, he became depressed, and eventually begged Gabriel to free him of his life. Even if he had Gabriel, his vessel was lonely. So gabriel eventually stabs himself, sending the vessels soul to heaven, and Gabriel breaks down, but sill uses the vessel to this day /: that's what I wanted to write anyway...


End file.
